


Here for You

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the clasico with what have happen with the fans of R Madrid when they players have arrived at Madrid.</p>
<p>Lionel decide to do a surprise and go see Cristiano at his home for cheer him up and also be with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after have read the news with the fans today when i was waking up, and i was a little bored in university so i have decided to write this.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the defeat of Real Madrid against Barça and what have happened with supporters when they was arrived in Madrid.

Cristiano returning home, he understood the disappointment of the fans, but it was not the end of the world, the championship was not over.

He was trying to relax and avoid thinking about the game.

Then an hour later, someone rang the doorbell of the home it's was Lionel

"You know you have the key of the house"

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you"

They do a hug and then Lionel asked Cris "How do you feel ? How are You ?"

"I'm okay"

"When I saw what Happened with supporters I told myself that I had to see you and see if you were okay"

"Yes i'm okay, just a little surprised of their reaction, but i'm okay"

Lionel kissed Cris.  
They were together for some time now and both of them made the trips to see each other. When they were not okay, when they were okay. Every time that they wanted to be together.

"Tonight I have come here as lovers, we do not talk about football, all we do tonight is to relax and enjoy be together"

"Yes, i'm totally agree with you"

They go sit on the couch where they watched a movie and they were hugging, after the movie they say "I love you"

Then Lionel tell Cris "Come, we go to bed, I'm going to change your mood and cheer you up" they made love where it was just about love, and not just fucking.

After this Cris tells at Lionel "Thank you for coming here, I love your"  
"It's normal i had to do this, i'm here for you, i love you"

They kissed and they spend the night together.

Often it happens to them that the night after games,they see each other, if there was no break for the national teams Lionel would have stayed all the daythe next day because it's what they do and they have the right (the clubs are aware of their relationships so they can miss a training).  
They took advantage of every moment they could be together and happy.

**END**


End file.
